Digimon Adventure 02: The Rewrite
by Sora Takenouchi Ishida
Summary: This is how my ideal Digimon Adventure Zero Two would be. Story is better than summary. Discontinued.
1. The One Who Finds Strength

Here I am again with another fic. This isn't centered on Sora/Yamato (though I will put them together here). This is my view on how the Zero Two should have been. Reviews and suggestions are more than welcome. Just sent me a PM if you have an account or use the review for suggestions too. Feedback is very much appreciated.  
I created three different Digimentals (Digieggs) for Daisuke, Miyako and Iori. Ken does have one so there's no need to create one for him. I'm also using the original names for the Digimons and Destined, so Tailmon is Gatomon in the English version. As for the Destined, I think everyone knows their original names. I don't remember of anything else to explain beforehand so, to the fic.****

Digimon Adventure** 02: The**** Rewrite**

**Chapter 1: The One Who Finds ****Strength  
**(Takeru's POV)  
Three years had passed since we came back from our adventure in the Digital World. A lot had changed since then, we got older and aren't as close to each other anymore. We didn't have a common objective anymore so we moved on with our lives. Taichi is still in the soccer team, it was his passion after all. Yamato and his friends started a rock band, they're a huge hit in Japan. Sora started playing tennis, but didn't forget about soccer. She also began helping her mother with the flower shop; it helped her become more feminine. Koushiro is still the computer expert, and I think that will never change. He didn't change much, except his hair is shorter. Mimi is the one who changed the most. The pink dress was replaced by a short white skirt and long length boots. She dyed her hair pink and moved to USA with her parents. Jyou is studying hard to become a doctor, a tradition in his family. He went to a private school in Odaiba. Hikari became a strong girl. She developed the passion of taking photographs, so she's always carrying her camera. As for me? Well, my mother and I moved to Odaiba not too long ago. I'm in the same school as Hikari, Odaiba Elementary School. This is where our story begins.

"Thanks for the lunch, mom." I said as I left the dishes on the sink.  
"I'm so sorry I can't drive you to school, Takeru." Natsuko apologized. "This report is due today, so I have to finish it."  
My mother is an investigative reporter. She works in a famous newspaper.  
"It's okay, mom. Your work is more important. I have plenty of time, so I'll go by walking."  
"Take care, son. Good luck with school."  
"Thanks."  
I grabbed my bag and put it over my shoulders. I picked my digivice and my D-terminal. I always carry them in case something happens or one of the Destined needs to reach me. That was one of the deals we made after we came back.  
"Send my wishes to Hikari for me."  
"I will. Bye."

I was getting impatient as I waited for the elevator. I still had sometime but I was really excited about seeing Hikari again. Fortunately the elevator didn't take long. As the door opened, I saw two kids inside. I flashed them a smile and walked in.  
"Hi, my name is Miyako Inoue. This is Iori Hida." The girl introduced herself and the boy next to her. "Are you new here? I haven't seen you around."  
"Yeah, I moved in with my mother around three weeks ago."  
"Oh I see."  
"I'm Takeru Takaishi by the way."  
"Nice to meet you, Takeru." Both of them said at the same time.  
"Nice to meet you too."  
We continued to talk and getting to know each other through all the way to school.

"Wow I cannot believe we're in the eighth grade!" Taichi said as he walked to school with Yamato, Sora and Koushiro. "And I can't believe I'm in the same class as you two!"  
The blonde and the girl smiled. This was going to be a long year.  
"Not by choice though." Yamato mocked. "We didn't have much of a choice, unfortunately."  
"Very funny, Ishida." The brunette playfully hit him in the arm.  
"Hey, you started your school year very well. You overslept. Again!"  
"It's not my fault I wanted to enjoy my last day before school fully."  
"We actually had to throw a bucket of cold water so you could wake up." Sora rolled her eyes and smiled. "What are you thinking, Koushiro?"  
"Oh." The red haired boy was snapped back from his thoughts. "I just have a really hard time with first day at school. You know, making new friends."  
"You have us." Taichi put a hand around his shoulder. "I'm the best friend a person could ever ask, right Sora and Yamato?"  
Sora and Yamato exchanged glances and started laughing.  
"You're so full of yourself, Taichi."  
"Yeah, who said you're my best friend?"  
"Ah, guys are no fun!" He pouted playfully.  
"Taichi is right, though. You have us, Koushiro. So I was thinking maybe we can meet in the break. Is that okay with you all?" The girl asked.  
"Yeah." Taichi, Yamato and Koushiro said together.  
"Alright then."  
"Well, I'm going to play soccer before class starts."  
"The room is gonna stink."  
"I'm so not sitting next to you, Taichi."  
"You two took the day to tease me, didn't you?"  
"That's always fun." Sora stuck her tongue out at him.  
"And I'm gonna meet the guys so we can discuss the last arrangements from our concert."  
"Okay, I'll see you in class."  
Yamato smiled at her and she blushed a little. She shook her head to stop the blushing.  
"Taichi, don't get too sweaty, alright?"  
"Alright, _mom_."  
Sora frowned and Taichi started laughing.  
"Payback is a bitch, isn't it?"  
"Whatever." She turned around to talk to Koushiro. "Do you know which class is yours?"  
"It says 7-A. I'm guessing it's not too far from yours."  
"Well…" She looked at her watch. "I still have some time. Do you want me to go with you?"  
"Sure."

I arrived at school and stopped by the gate. I think Miyako and Iori didn't notice that because they kept walking. A group of students were playing soccer and one of them reminded a lot of Taichi, but since he's in another building now I knew it couldn't be him. A guy threw the ball towards me and I grabbed it. The guy who looked like Taichi went to pick it. He stared at me with a weird look and I had to laugh.  
"You have some nice glasses."  
"Huh?"  
I threw the ball at him and walked away to class. I wondered if I would see Hikari. I hoped I'd be in her class, but I knew there was a possibility I wouldn't be. I was told to wait in another room until the teacher called for me.  
"Hey Hikari. Looks like we're in the same class again."  
"Yeah, I think so."  
"I saw a weird guy today. He said I have nice glasses."  
"Huh?"  
The teacher walked in and everyone went to their seats and the noise ceased.  
"Good morning class."  
"Good morning."  
"We have a new student this year. I'll go get him."  
As soon as the teacher left, the students started gossiping about this new student. Everyone was eager to know who he was. Hikari had a feeling about it, because Yamato talked about it with Taichi, and he told her. She tried not to be too excited about it, or Daisuke would be jealous. She enjoyed seeing him jealous though. The teacher walked in again and everyone stopped talking.  
"Come in."  
Daisuke was shocked when I walked in, he had no idea _I_ was the new student. His face was priceless. I turned my attention to Hikari and flashed her a smile, and she smiled back at me.  
"My name is Takeru Takaishi. I moved to Odaiba a few weeks ago."  
"Welcome, Takeru." The whole class said.  
"Thank you."  
"Let me see…" The teacher scanned through the room to find a place for me to sit. "You can sit next to Hikari."  
"What?" Daisuke screamed.  
I made my way to the desk next to Hikari's and sat down. I gotta say she became a beautiful girl. My expectations were definitely paid off.  
"It's nice meeting you again." I smiled.  
"Yeah, we haven't seen each other for about an year."  
We didn't have much time to catch up because the teacher had already started the class. I didn't want to cause trouble on my first day after all.

"Where's Taichi?" Koushiro said as he met Sora and Yamato after school ended.  
"He went to the Digital World."  
"What?"  
"His digivice started bleeping. Apparently Agumon was in trouble."  
"You didn't go with him?"  
"We wanted to." Yamato replied. "But I have to practice with the band. I've missed too many practices already. And Sora has tennis class."  
"Yeah."  
"Well, in that case I'll go look for him."  
"Let us know if you need us."  
"Sure thing."  
The red haired boy started running towards the Elementary School building, since the Computer Club was there.  
"I really wish I could go, I haven't seen Piyomon for a while."  
"Yeah, I know what you mean. But we're stuck with real life." Yamato rolled his eyes.  
"Pretty much. Are you going home first?"  
"I guess. I need to pick my bass."  
"You don't sound so excited about going to practice."  
"It's because this concert is stressing all of us."  
"Really?"  
"Akira and Yutaka are fighting a lot lately. Takashi and I always have to break them up and it's getting annoying."  
"I'm sorry." She placed a hand on his shoulder. "If you need to talk, I'm here."  
"Thanks, Sora. You're a great friend."  
"Thanks. So are you."  
He smiled and offered her his arm. "Shall we?"  
She reluctantly took it and they started walking away.

Hikari and I decided to go to the library after school and catch up with each other's lives in the meanwhile.  
"So how's Taichi doing?"  
"He's good. Still playing soccer."  
"Typical." I smiled.  
"He still has the same bu…"  
Hikari was cut off by Daisuke's sudden entrance. I could tell he was angry.  
"Takashi, what are your intentions with Hikari?"  
"What?"  
"You know his last name, it's Takaishi. And shut up."  
"I will not tolerate having you next to my girl."  
"Excuse me?" Hikari shouted. "I am not your girl. And stop talking to Takeru like that."  
"You seem jealous." I said in a playful tone.  
"Shut up."  
"Excuse me." A girl interrupted the argument. "Are you by any chance Hikari Yagami?"  
"Miyako!"  
"Yes, that's me."  
"Do you happen to know Taichi Yagami?"  
"Taichi!"  
"He sent an e-mail to Koushiro, something about being in a Digital World."  
Hikari and I exchanged uncomfortable glances. We knew we may have to tell them about it later. She started running towards the Computer Club. I was following her closely. Daisuke and Miyako followed us.

"I never realized the Elementary building was so far away." Koushiro gasped as he walked upstairs.  
"Koushiro!" Miyako said cheerfully.  
"Miyako, can I use the computer?"  
"Sure."  
"Koushiro, Taichi sent an e-mail."  
The computer expert looked around and saw the two familiar faces.  
"Takeru and Hikari?"  
"We need to go to the Digital World now."  
"Yeah, I was actually going to find out where Taichi is."  
"Can I go to the Digital World too?"  
"Eh…" Koushiro had no idea what to say.  
"Not everyone can go there." I finished.  
"We have to go!"  
We all ran to the computer room.

Taichi had met Agumon in the Digital World. Patamon and Tailmon were with him. They were hidden in a cave.  
"We should be safe here."  
"I wonder how Piyomon and Tentomon are."  
"They should be fine, Patamon." Tailmon said.  
"Look Taichi!"  
"It's the crest of Courage."  
They all got close to the crest.  
"Well, it's definitely not a crest."  
"What is this?"  
"Maybe it's something new that will help us. Like a new evolution or something."  
"I will e-mail Koushiro about it first. Maybe he'll be able to come here and help us."  
Taichi took out his D-terminal and sent the e-mail.

Koushiro sat in front of the computer and checked his inbox. Taichi's e-mail had just arrived and he immediately replied.  
"Miyako." Iori called her from the door. "You promised to fix my computer, remember?"  
"That's right. I completely forgot."  
Hikari and I watched as they left and immediately turned our attentions to our friend.  
"Now we just need to locate him in the Digital World."  
"Digital World? I remember Taichi telling me something about it."  
"You know Taichi?" I asked.  
"They know each other from the Soccer Club."  
"I want to go with you."  
"But you can't, Daisuke."  
"Why not?"  
"Because you need this." I showed him my digivice.  
"What is this?"  
"It's our passport to the Digital World."  
"I'm going anyway."  
Hikari sighed at Daisuke's stubbornness. I couldn't help but laugh.  
"I found him!"

"Koushiro replied me." Taichi said excitedly. "Takeru and Hikari are with him."  
"Taichi, why don't you try lifting this thing up?" Agumon suggested.  
"Eh… alright." He walked to what seemed like an egg and tried to lift it. "It's so heavy!"  
"What?"  
"I can't lift it up!"  
Suddenly a light appeared from the egg and three other lights appeared from the other light.  
"What is going on here?"  
Taichi and the three Digimon watched as the lights went out, disappearing from their sight.

"I didn't know the portal was open." Koushiro looked at the computer screen and saw something unusual. "What?"  
I turned to look at the screen just as three lights came all the way over to the computer room. One of them stopped in Daisuke's hands and the other two flew towards the hall.  
"Is this a digivice?" Daisuke asked.  
"It looks like it."  
"But it's different from ours." I said.  
"I have no time to waste!" Hikari said firmly and pointed her digivice to the computer. "Taichi needs me."  
A light illuminated the room and Hikari disappeared with it. I instantly grabbed my own digivice and did the same. Koushiro looked at Daisuke, who was visibly surprised and shocked.  
"What are you gonna do, Daisuke?"  
"Wait and see!"  
He pointed his digivice to the screen as well and was teleported to the Digital World. Just as Koushiro was about to go to the Digital World as well, Miyako and Iori came rushing into the room.  
"Koushiro, what the hell was that?"  
"Miyako!" He tried to hide his digivice from her and gave an embarrassing laugh.

"Taichi, come here."  
"What's up, Agumon?"  
"There's another egg over here."  
"What?" He ran to where his partner was. "I have never seen this crest before."  
"It's the crest of Strength." Tailmon said.  
"Crest of Strength? I didn't know there were other crests besides ours."  
"Apparently they were lost in the Digital World. That's what I heard anyway."  
"How come Gennai didn't tell us about them back then?"  
"I don't think he knew about it."  
"Taichi, try lifting the egg again."  
"Alright." He walked to the egg of Courage. "So, Tailmon, tell me about this Digimon Emperor again."  
"He likes to torture Digimon." She began. "He captures and forces them to do what he wants, which is never something good."  
"We tried to stop him but we can't do much at this level."  
"And we can't digivolve because of the stupid black towers."  
Taichi listened to everything carefully but didn't say anything. He was too busy trying to lift the egg and thinking about their current situation. The egg finally seemed to move, and he was able to lift it up.  
"You did it!" Agumon cheered.  
"Yeah, but now I have to figure out how it works. And who owns the other one."  
Taichi's D-terminal flew open and the egg was teleported into it.  
"It was yours after all."  
"Yeah, except I don't know how it works."  
The cave started shaking pretty badly. They all looked around to see if they found the source of the shakes.  
"We need to get out of here!"  
"What about the egg?"  
"I'm sure it will be fine. Let's go!"

"Daisuke and the others went to the Digital World, didn't they?"  
"I have no idea what you're talking about."  
"Don't you lie to me, Koushiro."  
"But I'm not lying."  
"So how do you explain this?" She showed him her digivice.  
"Where did you get this?"  
"Iori has one as well."  
"What?"  
"Daisuke went to the Digital World with it, didn't he?" She insisted.

It was quite a walk before I could finally see Patamon. He flew towards me and landed in my arms.  
"I missed you, buddy."  
"I missed you too, Patamon."  
"Tailmon!"  
"Hikari!"  
"You guys finally arrived." Taichi ran towards them. "What's Daisuke doing here?"  
"He has a digivice." I replied.  
"What? How?"  
"Don't ask me. But it's different from ours."  
Taichi made a weird face and then remembered what he had to say. "I found something you guys should see."  
"What?" Hikari asked.  
"Come with me."  
We all followed him to where, according to him, there was a cave. He showed us the egg.  
"What is this?"  
"I have no idea." He replied. "But earlier I found another one with the crest of Courage."  
"Are you saying this symbol here is a crest?"  
"Yeah, I just haven't seen it before."  
Hikari and I bent down to look at it. It was definitely a different symbol.  
"I didn't know there were other crests."  
"Me neither."  
"I tried, but I can't lift it. It's so heavy."  
Taichi suddenly turned to Daisuke with a serious expression. Daisuke began to feel really uncomfortable.  
"What do you want, Taichi?"  
"Try lifting it up, Daisuke."  
"What? Me?"  
"Yeah, I want to know if this egg is yours."  
"I can try. But I know it's not."  
"We don't know that."  
The eleven year old boy stood in front of the egg and tried to lift it up. He didn't have trouble doing that at all, which surprised all of us.  
"I can't believe you couldn't lift it, Taichi. It wasn't heavy at all."  
"What?"  
A white light emerged from where the egg was. We all turned our heads just in time to see a shadow inside it.  
"What's going on here?" Daisuke asked surprised.  
"It's…"  
"…A Digimon!"  
"Yay, yay, yay! I'm free."  
"Huh?"  
"I've been waiting for someone to set me free and you did it." The Digimon said happily as he jumped up and down towards Daisuke.  
"I don't get it."  
"He's your Digimon, Daisuke." Hikari explained.  
"You mean, like Tailmon?"  
"Yes, he's your partner."  
As the boy tried to think of something to say, the egg was teleported into his D-terminal. Taichi took a long look at him.  
"Seems like you're a new Chosen, Daisuke.  
"I am what?"  
"Are you sure, brother?"  
"Yeah. He has a digivice and now, this egg. I couldn't be surer."  
"But his digivice is different from ours."  
"Maybe there's a new technology or something. Koushiro may be able to explain it a little better, I hope." Taichi looked away. "We need to go back now."  
"Yeah, it's almost getting dark." I said.  
"We are going to take care of this area."  
"We'll find the other Digimon and ask them to help us."  
"Don't hesitate on telling us if something happens, okay?"  
"Okay."

Koushiro was trying to keep Miyako and Iori in the real world as long as he could. He could only pray it wouldn't have to be longer because he sucked at it.  
"So when are we going?"  
"What? Where?"  
"To the Digital World, of course."  
"Eh… eh… isn't it a little late for that?" He said. "I mean, it's six pm."  
"I still wanna go." She looked at the screen. "What?"  
The two boys turned their heads to the screen so they could see what was going on. Taichi was on the other side of it. He and the rest of us were quickly back in the real world. The other three didn't have time to run away, we fell on top of them.  
"Could you all please get off me?" Koushiro pleaded.  
"Oh sorry." Taichi said as he quickly stood up.  
"I want to go to Digital World!" Miyako cried.  
"We can go tomorrow, Miyako."  
"Ahh!"  
"I had such a great time. But I still don't know what that thing is for."  
"What thing?"  
"I'll tell you about it later, okay?" Taichi placed a hand on Koushiro's shoulder. "It's kind of a big deal, so I want Yamato and the others to be there as well."  
"I see."  
"The whole Digital World thing is too new for me."  
"You'll get used to it with no time. We all had trouble at first." I said.  
"He's right."  
"I need to shut the computer down."  
We waited as Koushiro went back to turn off the computer. Today was surely a different day. I never thought my first day at school would be like this. A new adventure was beginning but none of us knew what enemies would come our way. The only thing we knew was that we'd be ready to defeat them all. These eggs Taichi and Daisuke got have to be for something in our favor. I rubbed my eyes, I definitely needed some sleep.

Reviews are appreaciated, suggestions (including couples) as well. I hope you enjoyed. The second chapter will be up asap.


	2. The Digital Gate Opens

**Chapter 2: The Digital Gate Opens**

(Hikari's POV)  
The sun rays were illuminating my room through the window's gaps. I moaned and rolled over my bed as my mother softly called me.  
"You need to go to school."  
Damn. I was so used to going to sleep and getting up late that I was feeling extremely tired. And it was only the second day of school. I slowly opened my eyes and sat down as I yawned and rubbed my eyes.  
"What time is it?" I weakly asked.  
"It's 7am."  
"Mom, please." I protested as she opened the window. "I'm still waking up."  
"Well, you should hurry up. You have to be at school in an hour."  
I sighed and jumped off the bed. I collected my clothes and headed to the shower. Luckily I could get there before Taichi.

Takeru was packing his bag with books and other school things when he noticed his digivice. He started thinking about Daisuke and everything that happened in the day before.  
"The idea of new Destined is too much for me. I wonder how they were chosen and why. I thought the eight of us could handle everything just fine, but apparently not. And those eggs, what are they for?"  
"What are talking about, Takeru?"  
"Huh?" He was taken aback from his thoughts. "Nothing, mom. I was just talking to myself."  
"If you say so." She turned her back to him and took the dirty dishes to the sink. "I can drive you to school today, if you want."  
"No, that's okay. I'm meeting up with Miyako and Iori. We're going to school together."  
"Miyako and Iori?"  
"Yeah, they leave a couple of floors above us. They are in the same building I am."  
"I see." She said simply. "I never got to ask how your first day was. I was so busy with that report that I couldn't think of anything else."  
"You know you don't have to worry about putting your work first." The boy smiled softly. "My first day was quite good. I'm in the same class as Hikari."  
"Really? How is she?"  
"She's great. She became a fierce girl."  
"I have no doubt about that." Natsuko smiled. "She does have a tough brother."  
Takeru couldn't help but laugh. Taichi was indeed tough, but he was also kind-hearted. That was one of the many reasons he looked up to the leader so much.  
"What happened to Patamon?"  
"What?"  
"I haven't seen him for a while. You don't talk to him anymore?"  
The blonde was visibly surprised with the question. Sure his mother knew about what happened three years ago because he convinced her to go to Odaiba that summer. He claimed he had to be near Yamato and his father. Natsuko hesitated at first but eventually gave in.  
"Are you surprised with my question?"  
"No, no." Takeru shook his head. "I just didn't know you still remembered Patamon, that's all."  
"Well, how can I not? He was such a cute creature."  
The blonde had to smile as the thought of his partner came to his mind.  
"Patamon is great. I went to the Digital World yesterday and got to see him."  
"Everything went back to normal after you, Yamato and the other children defeated that monster."  
"I guess so, yeah." He replied blankly. "I wonder if we'll have to protect it again."  
"Are you saying new enemies are appearing?"  
The boy quickly shook his head and put on his best smile. "Forget what I said, mom. The Digital World is fine."  
"If you say so."  
"It is." Takeru looked at the clock on the wall. "Well, I have to get going. I promised Miyako and Iori I'd meet them downstairs."  
"Okay, have a great day at school, Takeru."  
"Thanks. Have a great day at work."  
"I will."

"So what exactly are those things you mentioned to me yesterday?" Koushiro inquired to Taichi.  
Yamato and Sora looked at the brunette, curious to know what they were talking about.  
"That's right, you two don't know." He said, looking back at them. He shifted his attention back to the red haired boy. "When I was in the Digital World yesterday, I found an egg with the Courage symbol and another one with a symbol I didn't know."  
"An egg?" Sora asked surprised.  
"Yeah. And then I tried lifting it up and a white light came out of it."  
"What?"  
"I was just as surprised, Yamato." Taichi said. "Three more lights came from that white light and they went all the way up the cave."  
"That's crazy."  
"Tell me about it. So then Agumon asked me to lift it up again and I did. This time the egg went straight into my D-terminal."  
"Can I see it?" The computer expert asked.  
"Eh, sure." The soccer player reached his pocket and headed his device to Koushiro. "I think it could be something new the Digital World created or something."  
"It could be." Koushiro examined the image carefully. "Would you mind lending me your D-terminal for the day? I'd like to do a full research on it."  
"Not at all." He smiled.  
"What do you have in mind exactly, Koushiro?" Yamato asked.  
"I will try to reach Gennai and see if he can help me before I make my own hypothesis."  
"Is any of you going to the Digital World today?"  
"I want to, but I have to practice with the band. The concert is only a few days away so we need to practice as much as we can."  
"Sorry, I have tennis class."  
"I have to go to the Computer Club but I think I might skip it for the day to figure out this thing."  
"You're going to skip the Computer Club?" Taichi asked, visibly shocked.  
"Yeah, why?" Koushiro looked up and saw his friend, Yamato and Sora's surprised faces. "Is that so surprising?"  
"Coming from you, yeah. You can't live without a computer."  
"Well, I'll be using a computer, genius." He mocked the athlete. "But at home."  
"You have a point here."  
"I think we should have a meeting tonight. Gather everyone around to discuss the current situation." Sora suggested. "What do you think?"  
"I think it's a great idea." Yamato nodded.  
"Yeah, I most definitely will have an answer by then."  
"Is 8pm okay with you all?"  
The three of them nodded their heads.  
"I'll call Jyou later. Hopefully he can find some free time to meet us."

"So, yesterday was crazy huh?"  
I looked at Takeru and shook my head as I tried to take some thoughts away from my mind. I put on my best smile for him.  
"Yes, it was." The smile quickly faded away. "I'm worried about the new situation though. Does that mean we'll have a new enemy soon?"  
"I don't know. But we're gonna defeat it just like we did three years ago."  
"I'm scared, Takeru." My voice was shaking. "It must be a powerful enemy, because we have three more Destined to help us."  
"Let's not worry about it now." He put a hand on my shoulder. "We don't even know what awaits for us."  
"You're right." I sighed. "Would you like to go to the library? I was thinking of getting my homework started right away."  
"That sounds like a good idea." He smiled at me. "I need to take my mind off the Digital World anyway."  
"Me too."

"It's so unfair that Daisuke got to go to the Digital World and we didn't." Miyako complained.  
"We will go, Miyako." Iori said calmly. "Complaining about it won't make you go."  
"You're always so reasonable." She folded her arms and frowned.  
"Hey, guys. Have you seen Hikari around?"  
"Hikari?"  
"Yeah, Taichi's sister."  
"Oh, I saw her walking to the library with Takeru."  
"Ugh, that guy again!" Daisuke yelled. "He needs to know he can't mess with my girlfriend."  
The other two watched as the goggle boy left furiously.  
"What's wrong with him?"  
"I have no idea."

"Sora, what's wrong?"  
"Huh?" The girl shook her head. "I'm sorry?"  
"You're not playing like you usually do."  
"I'm sorry, Naoko. I have a lot in my mind right away."  
"That's okay."  
"Why don't we stop here for today?" The teacher said.  
"No, we can continue."  
"Take the time off, Sora."  
"Thanks, teacher." Sora went to collect her stuff on a bench near the bleachers.  
"What happened?" A brunette boy asked as he approached her.  
"I don't know." She sighed. "I was thinking about the Digital World."  
"Don't worry." Taichi put a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sure Koushiro will have some good news for us."  
"I hope so." She sighed. "What are you two doing here by the way?"  
"Oh Yamato here just finished his daily practice and bumped into me when I left the locker room. So we decided to watch you play, since we haven't for a while."  
"I feel so honored." The red haired girl smiled. "That means a lot to me. I'm sorry you have to see me play so badly."  
"Don't apologize." Yamato said. "We're all worrying about our partners and their world."  
"Yeah." Taichi agreed. "So cheer up, Love bunny."  
He messed her hair to try to cheer her. It was something he always did when she was sad or worried. Sora laughed.  
"Stop calling me that."  
"Why? It's funny."  
"Yeah, right." She stuck her tongue at him and playfully slapped him in the head.  
Yamato couldn't help but laugh at Taichi falling down when he tried to chase Sora. He wondered if they would remain best friends when he'd find out about his feelings for the red haired.

"I can't focus on my work." I said after several frustrated attempts. "All I think about is how things are gonna be from now on."  
"I know what you mean." Takeru closed the book in front of him. "But we can do it. We can win this battle, Hikari."  
"I'm not so sure." I sighed.  
"What happened to you?"  
"What?"  
"Where's the old Hikari? The one who refused to stop believing even when things didn't seem to get better?"  
"She grew up." I shrugged. "I remember seeing Taichi nervous about some fights and it scared me. Now it scares me not being able to know what our enemy's moves are."  
"Hikari."  
"I'm sorry, Takeru. I didn't mean to make you sad or anything."  
"Don't worry about it." He smiled quickly. "I'm just worried about you."  
I felt my cheeks burn as he stared intently at me. His concern look made my heart break. If it wasn't for Daisuke interrupting us, I think something might have happened between us.  
"Takashi, stop trying to steal my girlfriend!"  
"Daisuke!" I yelled. "How many times do I have to say I'm not your girlfriend?"  
"But Hikari..."  
"Come on, Takeru." I pulled him by the hand. "Let's go."

Later that day, the old group met at the park. They were just waiting for Yamato, since Mimi wouldn't be able to join. She was really upset about it because she wanted to be there, but she had cooking classes and couldn't miss them. She made Sora promise to call her, so she could be a part of the meeting.  
"Yamato!" Takeru said happily.  
"Hey guys. I'm sorry I made you wait that long. We decided to do another practice today."  
"That's alright, we're glad you made it." Sora jumped from the jigsaw. "So I'm going to call Mimi before we get started."  
Taichi turned to Koushiro after Sora started talking to Mimi on the phone. "So, did you find out anything, Koushiro?"  
"Yes, I did." He said simply and then looked at Sora. "Shall we start?"  
The girl nodded as she put her phone on the speaker voice.  
"Hey guys!" The cheery voice echoed where they were.  
"Hey Mimi." Everyone replied.  
"I miss you guys so much!"  
"We miss you too, Mimi." I said.  
"So, I talked to Gennai and he said he's going to do a research and contact me later. What I know about this new artifact is that it allows the Digimon to reach a new evolution."  
"A new evolution?"  
"That's right. I'm waiting for Gennai to get back at me with further information, so that's all I know for now. I'm sorry."  
"Don't be, Koushiro." Mimi's voice was heard again. "You did a great job as usual."  
"So it's indeed a new evolution." Taichi said.  
"Do you have anything you'd like to share?"  
"Yeah. Daisuke's partner came out from the light of the egg he lifted."  
"What?"  
"I thought Digimon were born from eggs."  
"Usually they are. But the new one is kind of an ancient Digimon, that's why he appeared from the light."  
"I wanna go to the Digital World tomorrow."  
"We should all go."  
"I can't." Yamato said. "I'm sorry."  
"That's okay."  
"I'm going as well. It's been a while since I saw Tentomon."  
"So we'll meet tomorrow. Does anyone have anything else to say?"  
Everyone made negative signs with their heads. Sora picked her phone.  
"Mimi, our meeting is over. We're going home now."  
"Okay. Bye guys. Night."  
"Bye, Mimi. Good night."  
We said our goodbyes and went to our houses.

After school the next day, Taichi and Sora met Takeru and I in front of the school building so we could go to the computer room together. Koushiro and the others were already there.  
"You guys are late." Daisuke complained.  
"I'm sorry." Sora apologized. "I had to wait until my tennis practice to talk to my coach."  
"That's okay, Sora." Koushiro said. "I'm glad you could make it."  
"I wouldn't miss it for the world." She smiled.  
"So are you guys ready to go?"  
"Yes."  
We all pointed our digivices to the computer and a bright light blinded us.

"Taichi!"  
"Agumon!" He ran to his partner.  
"Did you miss me that much?"  
"You silly, of course I did."  
"Piyomon!"  
"Tentomon!"  
Sora and Koushiro also went towards their Digimon. It didn't take long for Patamon, Tailmon and V-mon to appear as well.  
"You all have Digimon?" Miyako asked.  
"Yeah, every Destined has one. Yours must be somewhere."  
"Maybe you'll get to find it today."  
"Are you guys read to go?" Taichi asked.  
Koushiro picked his digivice and saw two blinking lights. We all followed him.  
"What is this?"  
"I think it must be those eggs I told you about."  
"Let's go find them then."  
As we were about to search for the eggs, a Tyrannomon appeared.  
"That dinosaur is so big!" Miyako said and stepped back.  
"Is everyone ready to fight?" A smile appeared on my brother's face. "I missed this."  
"But they can't evolve, Taichi."  
"Damn, you're right. So what do we do now?"  
"I think you should try the egg. Maybe it works."  
"Just try it soon. Tyrannomon is ready to attack!" Sora pleaded.  
"Alright. Agumon, let's go."  
"Daisuke, I want to help him."  
"V-mon. Okay, let's help Taichi and Agumon." He held his D-terminal and his digivice. "But we don't know how to use it."  
"All you have to do is say 'Digimental Up'."  
"What? Go Digimental?"  
"Try it, Daisuke." I asked.  
"We have no time to waste."  
"Okay. Digimental Up!"

V-mon armor-evolve to… Skydramon, the power of Strength!

Agumon armor-evolve to… FlameAgumon, the flaming Courage!

"They evolved!"  
"Armor evolution?" Koushiro asked surprised. "This sounds interesting."  
"Come on, guys. We need to find those Digimentals."  
"Daisuke and I will stay here and fight Tyrannomon. Now go."  
We all started running towards the Digimentals.

It didn't take much longer until we arrived at the bottom of a temple. Seeing all those steps discouraged us.  
"We'll have to go all the way up if we want the eggs."  
"But there are like 200 steps."  
"There's no other way. Piyomon can't evolve, and neither can Patamon or Tentomon. So our digimon can't take us up."  
Miyako fell to her knees. "You're so optimistic, Sora."  
"Come on, Miyako. The sooner we get the Digimentals, the sooner we go back to our world."  
"Fine." She stood up. "Let's get this over with."  
As soon as we reached the top of the temple, the Digimentals came to view.  
"I see the Knowledge symbol."  
"These Digimentals are ours, Koushiro."  
Sora and Koushiro walked to the artifacts and tried to lift them up. Unsurprisingly, they easily did it.  
"I feel energy running through all my body." Piyomon said.  
"Koushiro!"  
"Taichi?" He turned around. "What are you doing here?"  
"The Digimon Emperor sent other digimon to fight us. Skydramon and FlameAgumon can't defeat them alone."  
"This is our cue." He turned to Sora. "You ready?"  
"As ready as I'll ever be."  
"Digimental Up!" Both of them said together.

Piyomon armor-evolve to… Holsmon, the wings of Love!

Tentomon armor-evolve to… Digmon, the Drill of Knowledge!

Daisuke gave a step back as the Tyrannomon headed towards him. He hit a tree and didn't know what to do. Skydramon and FlameAgumon were back to their previous levels, lying on the floor unconscious.  
"Damn, what now? These digimon will kill me if I don't do anything soon. If only Hikari and the others hurried up."  
"Daisuke!"  
The boy turned his head towards the voice and saw the rest of us coming to his rescue. Sora, Miyako and I were flying with Holsmon while the guys were running.  
"Thank god you guys are here."  
"Sorry it took us long."  
"That's okay. But the Digimon Emperor sent other digimon to fight and Skydramon and FlameAgumon couldn't stop them."  
"Agumon!" Taichi ran past us towards his partner.  
"Taichi, I'm sorry. I couldn't defeat them." Agumon said weakly.  
"Don't be sorry. You did your best. Holsmon and Digmon will take over now."  
"Huh?" Iori grabbed his digivice. "There are other Digimentals somewhere near here."  
"What?"  
"Hikari and Takeru, go find them."  
"We're going with you." Miyako said.  
"Now it's up to us, Digmon."  
"Don't give up, Holsmon!"  
"Tempest Wing!"  
"Gold Rush!"  
"Give up, you'll never going to defeat me!"  
"What are you talking about? Controlling digimon will take you anywhere."  
"Is that so?"  
"No one is allowed to torture digimon."  
"Don't you tell me what to do!" He tried to hit the Destined with his whip. "I'm the Digimon Emperor, while you are simple kids."  
"What the hell?" Taichi stood up and closed his hands into fists. "You have no right to talk to us like that."  
"Taichi, let it go." Sora said. "It's stupid to argue with him. He won't change his mind."  
"But Sora, he insulted us."  
"I know. But we're better than that, remember?"  
"You're right."  
"You're so ridiculous." The Emperor mocked. "You need a girl to tell you not to mess with me."  
Taichi pointed his finger to the boy. "This isn't over."  
"Whatever you say." He looked down. "I would love to destroy you but apparently I have no enemies to defeat."  
They all looked towards where Digmon and Holsmon were and they turned into Tentomon and Piyomon again.

"The Digimentals are somewhere over here."  
We followed Iori as we tried to find the artifacts. Tailmon stopped and looked from right to left.  
"Hikari, over here!"  
"Did you find them?"  
"Yeah, they're right here."  
We went over to where she was and the Digimentals were near a tree.  
"They also have unusual symbols."  
"And it's kind of weird these Digimentals were here. In the middle of the forest, I mean."  
"You can never know how the Digital World works. Taichi found his inside a cave. So they can be anywhere."  
"Yeah, you have a point." I turned to Miyako and Iori. "Why don't you two try lifting them?"  
"Do you think they belong to us?"  
"The symbols on them aren't the symbol of Hope or Light, so they're not ours."  
"Maybe your digimon will come out from there, Miyako."  
"What? You really think so?" She looked at the artifacts. "I don't know if I want to lift them."  
"She's just like Mimi." A voice came behind us.  
We all turned around and saw Taichi running towards us with Sora, Koushiro and Daisuke right behind him.  
"Mimi who?"  
"What?"  
The red haired girl approached Miyako and grabbed her hands. "Mimi was a girl who never wanted to fight, just like you now. But you're a Chosen Children, and you have to protect this world, and our world too. We can't be here all the time anymore, so Takeru and Hikari will help you with it, right?"  
"Yeah." We both said together.  
"So there's no need to be afraid, you're not alone."  
"Sora." A smile formed on Miyako's face. "I don't feel so afraid anymore."  
"You can do it, Iori."  
"I know."  
The nine year old boy looked at the purple haired girl and they walked to the Digimentals. We all stared apprehensively as they grabbed them and tried to lift them up. Like the one Daisuke lifted, a white light came out of each Digimental and the shadow of two digimon appeared. They soon woke up and jumped off. One of them was an armadillo and the other looked like a small hawk.  
"Yes, I'm free!"  
"Thank you so much!"  
The two digimon cheered happily with each other as we kept staring visibly surprised.

I know this chapter seems kinda dull but I struggled a lot to finish it, that's why. I promise chapter 3 will be better. Please review. Thanks.


	3. Digimental Up!

Thank you so much for your review, **janett_castillo**. I love Adventure 02, it's my favorite season but there are things I'd change, so this is why I'm writing this. I hope I can make through all chapters. As for the paragraphs, I think you realize by now that everytime there's a break it means a new paragraph. I will definitely read your story.

I realized that I mixed episodes 02 and 03 in Chapter 2, so I'm sorry for that. Chapter 3 is a bit similar, but now I'm sticking to the same events as the episodes.

Please read & review.

-  
**Chapter 3: Digimental Up!  
**A week had passed by since the new Destined have been discovered and the Digimentals were found. The old Destined were still trying to absorb everything that happened until now. Sora, Taichi, Yamato and Koushiro were sitting in a table far from everyone else at school. It was something they always did when they wanted to talk about the Digital World and stuff related to it.  
"Everything is so new to me."  
"I know what you mean." Taichi replied to Sora. "I never knew our Digimon could do another kind of evolution."  
"Did Gennai contact you after our meeting, Koushiro?"  
"No." the computer expert said. "I'm guessing he's still doing a research, or so I hope."  
"We know nothing about this Digimon Emperor."  
"How did a guy like him get to go to the Digital World anyway?"  
"I have no idea."  
"My bet is that he's one of us."  
"What?" Taichi, Sora and Yamato said together.  
"That explains why he can go there." Sora said. "But a child like us was supposed to save the Digital World, not torture and control Digimon."  
"We have to find a way to stop him."  
"But how are we gonna do that, Taichi?" Yamato asked. "Only three of us have Digimentals. From the old Destined I mean."  
"We have to find a way."  
"Except there isn't a way." Koushiro said. "Not now, at least. We can't do much until we find out how these Digimentals work."  
"But we know how they work. They allow our Digimon to evolve to another level so we can fight the Emperor."  
"I think what he's trying to say is that it's not that easy." The tennis player said. "There must be something else behind it."  
"Koushiro is always trying to find something behind everything."  
Sora and Yamato gave disapproval looks at Taichi. Koushiro only grabbed his laptop and turned it on.  
"The Digital World works mysteriously, Taichi. Everything there has something behind it. You should know it."  
"What are you doing, Koushiro?"  
"Gennai installed a program here that allows me to see some information from the Digital World. Maybe I can find something about the Digimentals here."  
"I still find it weird that the three Digimon came out of those lights."  
"Well, they are rare Digimon, that's why."  
"I think this point was made clear in our meeting last week."  
"It was, but it's not my fault I can't fully understand it."  
"What can you fully understand, Taichi?" Yamato mocked and he got a death glare from his best friend.  
"Lots of things." He sat down on the table. "Like how your brother is making out with my sister."  
"What the hell?"  
Sora brought her hands to her face to hide her embarrassment while Koushiro went bright red.  
"You always say the wrong thing at the wrong time. How can you do that?"  
"What did I say? I only said Takeru is dating Hikari."  
"They're eleven you idiot!" The girl shouted. "And we're talking about the Digital World and where we stand right now. Yet you had to throw something stupid into the conversation."  
"Whoa, calm down Sora. I'm sorry, alright? Geez."  
"You better."  
"Anyway, where were we?"  
"We were trying to find a way to defeat the Digimon Emperor."  
"But not all of us have Digimentals."  
"So we need to find them as soon as we can."  
"And we know the digivice has the ability to find them."  
"That's it!" Koushiro suddenly exclaimed.  
"What?"  
"We're gonna use our Digivices to locate them."  
"What happens if the Emperor appears again?"  
"Since Daisuke, Miyako and Iori already got their Digimentals, they should be able to stop them. They also have D-3s to contact us in case things get tough."  
"But we can't be available all the time, Koushiro."  
"Yeah, we all have our stuff to do."  
"I know. That's why we're taking turns."  
"How?"  
"Each one of us will go to the Digital World with them once a week. I'm going to take to Jyou later to see if we can do it as well. I think it will be a good solution for everyone."  
"That sounds a good idea."  
"So if one of us finds someone else's Digimental, we tell them right away?"  
"Yes, or remember where it was so they can get it some other time."  
"One thing that got me intrigued…" Sora had the attention of the guys. "Is that their Digimon were able to come to this world but Piyomon, Tentomon and Agumon weren't."  
"That's a good point."  
"That was one of the things I asked Gennai about. They came here before so I don't understand why they didn't this time."  
"Maybe something changed and they can't anymore?"  
"It's possible." Koushiro turned to the blonde. "The Digital World is in constant change."  
As much as they wanted to continue the conversation, they had to stop it because the break was over.  
"This break is so short!" Taichi complained. "And I have Chemistry class now. Joy."  
"We're lucky we only have two more classes. I have Japanese now."  
"Are we meeting by the main gate when school ends?"  
"Sure."  
"We didn't walk home together this week anyway."  
"I'll see you guys later."  
Sora, Yamato and Taichi watched as Koushiro rushed to his class. They all had smiles on their faces.  
"He hates being late to class."  
"We have to get going if we want to be on time."  
The blonde and the brunette started walking but stopped after a few steps. They looked back to the tennis player. She was looking down and had a concerned and sad look on her face.  
"Sora, are you okay?"  
"What?" She shook her head. "Yeah, I'm fine."  
"What are you thinking?"  
Sora lifted her head and locked eyes with Yamato. She blushed slightly seeing his cerulean eyes.  
"Oh I was just wondering if Piyomon was okay."  
"She should be fine." He gently touched her shoulder. "Gabumon and the others are with her."  
"I know." She tried to smile. "I'm just afraid the Digimon Emperor tries to control her or something."  
"You know they'll never let that happen. We will never let that happen."  
"Thanks, Yamato."  
"Anytime."  
"Hey, you married couple." Taichi teased, shouting from the end of the hall. "We're gonna be let for class."  
"Come on." He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and they started walking towards the brunette. "Let's go."

Hikari was absentmindedly walking back home that she didn't notice Takeru approaching her. She looked down and saw a shadow behind her, so she suddenly turned around.  
"Who is… Takeru?"  
"Hey." He said shyly.  
"What are you doing here? I thought you were in the computer room already."  
"I wanted to make sure your plans changed and you could join us."  
"No, sorry." She apologized. "I promised my mom I would go food shopping with her this afternoon."  
"I see. Well, I should go now."  
"I'm sorry, Takeru."  
"It's not a big deal, Hikari." He smiled at her. "We all have other things to do, I understand it."  
"Thanks." Hikari turned around just as her cellphone started ringing. She grabbed it and saw it was her mother. "Hello?"  
"Hikari, there was a change of plans and we won't be able to go shopping today."  
"Why? Did something happen?"  
"No, but your grandma won't be able to make it this weekend."  
"That sucks, mom."  
"You're not in school anymore, are you?"  
"No, the classes are over."  
"Thank god." Yuuko sighed. "I wasn't sure. I didn't want you to be told to leave the classroom."  
Hikari laughed. "The teacher isn't so mean, mom. He only asks people to leave if they do something really disturbing."  
"Well, you're free this afternoon. You can do whatever you want."  
"Thanks. I actually have something to do, so I'll be home later today, okay?"  
"Sure thing. Just don't be too late."  
"I won't. Love you. Bye."  
"Bye, take care. I love you."  
The eleven year old closed her phone and turned in the direction Takeru left and started running after him.

"Let's go to the Digital World now."  
"Takeru isn't here yet, Chibimon." Patamon said.  
"Neither is Hikari."  
"Ugh, they're taking really long today."  
"I hear someone coming."  
"I'm sorry!" Takeru said loudly as he burst the door open.  
"Takeru!" Patamon flew towards him.  
"Is Hikari coming?"  
"I don't think so. She said she had to go food shopping with her mother."  
"Ah." Tailmon's expression changed. "I think she forgot about me."  
"Sorry."  
"Can we go now?" Daisuke asked.  
"I guess so." Miyako pointed her digivice to the computer. "Digital gate, open!"  
"Don't forget about me!"  
Everyone turned around and saw a breathless Hikari standing by the door.  
"Hikari!"  
"You're right on time. We were just about to leave."  
"I thought you had to go shopping with your mother?"  
"I did. But she called me right after you left canceling it because grandma wouldn't be able to come this weekend."  
"Too bad. I'm sorry."  
"That's alright, Takeru." She smiled.  
"Let's go guys!" Daisuke said impatiently.

"Man, chemistry is boring." Taichi yawned as he walked out the school with Yamato and Koushiro next to him.  
"Where's Sora?" The red haired boy asked.  
"She was right next to you." The blonde answered.  
"Maybe she went to the bathroom and didn't tell us."  
"She was a little cheerier during the last class."  
"Why? Was she upset?"  
"She was worried about Piyomon."  
"Oh." Koushiro said. "She has every reason to be."  
"Hey guys. Sorry for disappearing like that." Sora apologized. "Mimi called me and she wanted to have one of those girl talks."  
"We were worried about you."  
"I'm sorry."  
"So does anyone want to go to the Digital World today?"  
"Don't you ever do something else?"  
"Sorry, I can't. I have a work to do."  
"And I have band practice."  
"You guys are no fun."  
"We actually have our own stuff to do."  
"The Digital World isn't our priority anymore."  
Taichi pouted and folded his arms. "I hate it when I don't have soccer practice."  
"Why don't you do the essay we have to?"  
"Because it's boring as hell."  
"You still have to do it. You don't want to fail History, do you?"  
"I won't fail it. All I have to do is seduce the teacher and I'll pass."  
"You do know our History teacher is a guy, right?"  
Taichi went bright red and the guys started laughing at him. He pouted and began walking away.  
"Taichi, wait!"  
"Yeah man. We're only joking."  
"Well, it's not funny."  
"Sure it is."  
"Whatever." He folded his arms tighter. "Let's just go home."

"My digivice is indicating there are two other Digimentals around here." Iori said.  
"What are we waiting for then? Let's go find them."  
"I'll be right behind you, Daisuke."  
The group started following the signal of the digivice when the Digimon Emperor appeared with a bunch of Digimon with him.  
"What do you think you're doing?" Daisuke looked down at his partner. "Are you ready V-mon?"  
"Yes."  
"Digimental Up!"

V-mon armor-evolve to… Skydramon, the power of Strength!

"You seriously think you're gonna win with this stupid Digimon?" The Emperor hissed. "You're gonna need a lot more to defeat me."  
"Miyako!"  
"I know." She nodded. "Digimental Up!"

Hawkmon armor-evolve to… Kabukimon, the Leaves of Tenderness.

"Now who's laughing?" Daisuke mocked. "There are two now."  
"Can you handle us?"  
"Actually, there are three." Iori said. "It's my turn. Digimental Up!"

Armadimon armor-evolve to… HoneyBeemon, the strength of Royalty.

"Why can't we evolve?"  
"This isn't fair!"  
"We need our Digimentals."  
"Maybe it's ours, Hikari."  
"I wanna find out." She grabbed her digivice and started running away.  
"Patamon, let's go! Tailmon!"  
"Go with them, Iori."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yeah, Miyako and I can handle it. Our Digimon are here to help us."  
"Okay then." The boy ran towards Takeru and Hikari.  
"Tempest Wing!"  
"Gold Rush!"  
"Fire Rocket!"  
"You still think you can defeat me?"  
"Daisuke, should we call Taichi and the others?"  
"No. Our Digimon can do it. We need to do this our own."  
"But there are many Digimon they have to fight against." Miyako stated. "And we're a group. They said we should call them if we needed."  
"We're not calling anyone! Skydramon, Kabukimon and HoneyBeemon can do it."  
"Except they can't! They're almost losing!"  
"Shut up, Miyako!" He shouted. "Be more positive. We're gonna win this."  
"I am positive! But it's impossible in this situation."  
They turned their attention back to their Digimon.

"That was a long walk."  
"I know! Let's take some rest."  
"There's something over here." Patamon said.  
"What?"  
"Could it be our Digimentals, Takeru?"  
"I don't know. Let's check."  
The two of them walked towards the end of the cave, closely followed by Iori.  
"It's the Light symbol."  
"And the Hope one too."  
"So it's really yours, Hikari." Tailmon said happily. "Lift it up."  
"Come on, Takeru."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Of course! I want to evolve and help my friends."  
"Me too."  
Takeru and Hikari grabbed their Digimentals and lifted them up. A pink light and a yellow one came out of where the artifacts were.  
"Takeru and Hikari got their Digimentals."  
"What's happening?" Tailmon asked as she felt a strong energy running through her body.  
"Tailmon?"  
"She's going back to her Rookie level."  
"What?"  
"I'm guessing she had to in order to evolve. Tailmon is a champion Digimon and only Rookie ones can do the armor-evolution." Takeru asked. "Wanna do it?"  
"Of course." The girl replied.  
"Digimental Up!"

Patamon armor-evolve to… Pegasmon, the Ascending Hope.

Plotmon armor-evolve to… Nefertimon, the Shining Light.

"They did it!"  
"I'm so glad they were able to evolve as well. I was worried they couldn't."  
"Pegasmon!"  
"Nefertimon!"  
"We are happy we did it too."  
"Climb on my back, Hikari. We have to go back to where Daisuke and Miyako are."  
"Okay!"  
Hikari waited for Takeru and Pegasmon to get ready so they could go help their friends. They looked at each other and smiled.

"Gennai better had sent me an e-mail." Koushiro said as he took off his laptop and turned it on. "It's been a week and nothing."  
The boy began to work on his school papers when someone called his name. He would recognize this voice everywhere.  
"Tentomon?"  
"Of course it's me. Who else would it be?"  
"What are you doing here?"  
"I wanted to check on you."  
"But you saw me last week."  
"Damn, I can never trick you."  
"What's going on, Tentomon?"  
"I just thought I should tell you that… Koushiro! Are you even paying attention to me?"  
"I'm sorry." He quickly apologized. "I was seeing if I had new e-mails."  
"Do you?"  
"No." He sighed. "I was waiting for an answer from Gennai but he didn't send me."  
"I'm sorry."  
"It's okay. Anyway, what were you going to tell me?"  
"I was running away from the Emperor and I…"  
"Wait, he attacked you?"  
Tentomon nodded. "We refused to be on his side so he sent his army after us."  
"Us? Was there any other Digimon with you?"  
"All the others were with me."  
"Are they alright?"  
"I think they're fine. We split up."  
"You need to find them."  
"Will you let my finish? You're a little nervous today."  
"That's because I know almost nothing about the new kids and our situation."  
"Relax, Gennai will get back at you."  
"I hope so."  
"Anyway, I hid from him in a cave and I came across two Digimentals."  
"What?"  
"And they belong to Takeru and Hikari."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Pretty sure. I saw the same symbols of their crests there."  
"Okay, I have to tell them. Thanks Tentomon."  
"No problem. If I find something else I'll let you know."  
"Great."

"Damn." Daisuke said as he and Miyako had nowhere to run.  
"Told you they'd lose. What do we do now?"  
"Pray for a miracle."  
"Daisuke!" Takeru's voice could be heard from far away.  
"We came to help."  
"What's going on?"  
"They found their Digimentals. Patamon and Tailmon finally got to armor evolve."  
"Sorry it took us long." Hikari said as Nefertimon landed.  
"It's no problem."  
"You two came at the perfect time."  
"Shooting Star!"  
"Rosetta Stone!"  
The Digimon controlled by the Emperor suffered the damage caused by the two Digimon, but they still had strength to fight.  
"Sanctuary Bind!"  
A light appeared in their paws, forming a ring. They flew towards the Digimon and wrapped it on them, causing them to come back at their good forms.  
"They did it!"  
Pegasmon and Nefertimon landed in front of the Destined and returned to their previous forms. Takeru and Hikari ran to them and picked them up.  
"You were great, Patamon."  
"Thank you, Plotmon."  
"I got an e-mail from Koushiro."  
"What does it say?" Miyako asked.  
"It says Tentomon found two Digimentals inside a cave. He asked us to check them."  
"I guess he's referring to Takeru and Hikari's ones."  
"But we already got them."  
"Looks like we were faster then."  
"Hikari, why is your Digimon different?"  
"She's in her rookie level. This is Plotmon."  
"We think she came back to this level because only rookie Digimon can armor-evolve."  
"Yeah." Hikari agreed. "It's something I need to ask Koushiro about later."  
"Speaking of later, we should probably go home. It's getting darker."  
"Let's go."  
The older four children started walking away with their Digimon and only noticed Iori was missing after a long distance.  
"Iori, what are you doing?"  
"Oh I was just telling Koushiro we already got the Digimentals, and thanked him for the warning."  
"Well, let's go then."  
The boy ran towards his friends and they resumed their walk. Patamon was comfortably sleeping on Takeru's arms while Plotmon was struggling to keep up with everyone, walking next to Hikari. The girl looked down at her Digimon and smiled. She bent down beside her.  
"Are you okay, Plotmon?"  
"I'm fine, just a little tired."  
"You did greatly in the battle." Hikari picked her up. "So you can be spoiled for the rest of the day."  
"Thanks, Hikari!"  
The other kids smiled at her and Plotmon's bonding moment. Hikari lifted her up and they continued their way home.  
"These Digimentals are still a mystery to me." Iori said.  
"But they are very useful at this moment."  
"Yeah, without them our Digimon wouldn't be able to evolve and we wouldn't fight the Digimon Emperor."  
"Who is that guy anyway?"  
"And how does he have access to the Digital World?"  
"Could he be one of us?"  
"He can't be, can he?"  
They all looked at each other, trying to find a reason for the Emperor's existence.

-  
Please read & review.


	4. The King of Darkness, Digimon Emperor

Here's the new chaptter. This fic hasn't been getting any reviews and I'm kind of disappointed for that, so please review and tell me what you think.

-  
**Chapter 4: The King of Darkness, Digimon Emperor  
**About two weeks passed by after Takeru and Hikari found their Digimentals and Patamon and Plotmon were able to armor evolve and help their friends. The five children were still trying to figure out how the Digimon Emperor had access to the Digital World.  
"It just doesn't seem to me that he's a Chosen Children as well."  
"He might as well be." Takeru said. "He has a digivice after all."  
"And we know that's the only way to go to the Digital World."  
"It's mean to torture digimon like that. That guy is ridiculous."  
"All we can do is try to stop him."  
"We can't be in the Digital World all day everyday, though. And we can't bring all digimon to the real world." Hikari stated. "So we can't really stop him from doing such thing."  
"The question is how far is he going? I mean, my brother's and the others' digimon are under risk too. Obviously the Emperor doesn't care if they are ours or not. He wants to control that world and won't stop until he achieves it."  
"We can't save all digimon but we can at least save Agumon and the others, right?" Miyako asked as she arrived with Iori.  
"You're late." Daisuke complained.  
"I'm sorry. I forgot to tell you guys I wouldn't be able to come on time."  
"That's okay, Miyako." Takeru stood up. He looked at his digivice and put it back on his pocket. "I'm sorry, I have to go. Yamato is making a concert later on and he wants me to help him with some stuff."  
"Okay." Hikari said, smiling. "I'll fill you in tomorrow."  
"Great, thanks."  
She watched as he ran away as fast as he could. She wanted to end the meeting here but decided against it. The girl then turned her attention to the others.  
"I know this is all new for you. It's hard to get used to it at first but I think you will do fine."  
"Does it get worse than this?" Miyako asked.  
"Unfortunately, it does." The brunette girl sighed. "This is only the beginning."  
"So the Emperor is nothing compared to what's yet to come?"  
"That's right."  
"We're gonna defeat him." Daisuke said. "That guy doesn't stand a chance."  
"Our digimon weren't even able to defeat his squad alone. How can we win?"  
"Not this again, Miyako. I told you we need to be positive."  
"Like that's easy to do. Even you can't stay positive all the time."  
"Sure I can."  
"Alright, stop it everyone. We can't argue over this. We need to find a solution."  
"Iori is right. Arguing won't solve our problems."  
"Maybe we should talk to Koushiro. He's probably aware of the situation by now and has a plan."  
"That's a great idea, Miyako. I'm going to call him and say we're going to his place. I'll be right back." Hikari walked away to talk to the Koushiro.

"So today is the big day, huh?" Taichi said as he tapped Yamato's shoulder lightly.  
"Yeah, it is."  
"Are you nervous?"  
"A little bit." He said coolly. "I'm trying not to be but every sold-out concert gives me butterflies."  
"I thought you'd be used with that by now."  
"I thought so too, but I'm not. I'm afraid I will disappoint my fans."  
"They are hardly disappointed, Yamato." Sora said. "They are so busy screaming 'handsome' and things like that they barely pay attention to the show itself."  
"You have a point. I just…" He sighed. "I just wish people would go to our concerts for the music, not for me. It's kinda annoying, you know?"  
"I guess that's what being a crazy fan is like."  
"Yeah, you may be right."  
"Are you alright, Yamato?"  
"What?"  
"You seem a little off today."  
"I'm fine, Taichi. I'm just worried about some concert stuff."  
"Don't worry, everything will be fine."  
"Thanks."  
Suddenly they all heard someone coming towards them. They looked over to see who it was and saw an almost breathless Takeru running to them.  
"Takeru!"  
"Hey, Yamato. Hello guys."  
"Hey, Takeru." Taichi jumped off the table he was sitting and shook hands with him. "What's up?"  
"It's been a while." Sora said softly.  
"Yes, I know. School is getting all my time. I never thought elementary school was so tough."  
"If you find 5th grade so difficult, wait until you get to high school. It's twice as tough."  
"Don't scare him, Taichi." The red haired girl said. "It's not that hard, Takeru. He doesn't study, that's why he thinks it's tough."  
"I do study, Sora." Taichi stuck his tongue out at her. "It's not my fault the subjects are hard to understand. I fall sleep everytime I try to concentrate on them."  
"Well, you should stop playing videogames until 3am and go to bed earlier. You wouldn't fall asleep during class then."  
"You're really annoying sometimes, you know that?"  
Yamato looked over at his brother, who was feeling extremely uncomfortable with the whole situation. Takeru knew Taichi and Sora had their friendly bickering sometimes but he didn't spend much time with the older destined anymore so he wasn't used to it anymore. The rockstar coolly put his hands into his pockets and started walking away.  
"Let's go, Takeru."  
"Alright." He turned to Taichi and Sora. "I'll see you guys later at the concert."  
"Ah, we won't be able to make it this time, unfortunately."  
"That's a shame."  
"I promised my mother I'd help her with flower arranging, I'm sorry."  
"That's alright." Yamato said as he left school with his brother.

A few hours went by and the Teenage Wolves were just about to end the concert. The members noticed Yamato wasn't talkative to the crowd like he usually is. They tried to talk to him about it after the show ended, but the blonde made clear that he didn't want to say anything on the matter. They insisted but let go when Takeru opened the door of the dressing room. He too had noticed his brother was overly quiet and he wanted to know what was going on. But he knew if Yamato wanted to talk about what was bothering him, he would eventually. At this point, they were already outside walking home.  
"I got a SOS sign on my digivice today."  
"What?" Takeru asked, confused.  
"You wanted to know what's up with me, so I'm telling you. I received a SOS sign."  
The eleven year old boy stopped walking. His brother gave a couple of steps more and stopped too.  
"Why didn't you tell me earlier?"  
"Because I didn't know for sure so I didn't want to worry anyone."  
"You know, Taichi and Sora are probably worried about you." He paused. "You think Gabumon is in danger?"  
"He might. I don't have access to the Digital World anymore so I couldn't go and help him."  
"You should have told me sooner, Yamato. We could go together."  
"I'm sorry, Takeru."  
"Don't worry about it. We will go tomorrow okay?"  
"Sure."  
"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow then. I promised mom I'd be home by 10 and it's almost 11:30."  
"Tell her I said hi."  
"Got it."  
Yamato watched his brother ran away as fast as he could. He then looked at the ocean in front of him and leaned against the railing. Soon his mind was filled with lots of things: Gabumon, his friends, his brother, the band, the Teenage Wolves and more. After a while he shook his head and went home.

None of the new destined thought about the Digimon Emperor and the Digital World during school in the next morning, but as soon as the classes were over, they ran to the computer room.  
"I went to Koushiro's house last night."  
"But I thought we had everything clear, Hikari."  
"We do. He just wanted to tell me some other stuff."  
"Well, can you share with us?"  
"Of course. I..."  
Hikari was interrupted by the sound of someone opening the door. Everyone looked around and saw Takeru walking in with Yamato. The girl was very surprised with his sudden visit.  
"Yamato?"  
"Hello, Hikari." He greeted with his usual husky voice.  
"Did something happen?"  
"He got a SOS message on his digivice."  
"What?"  
"Yeah, I think Gabumon is in trouble. I want to go to the Digital World with you."  
"Alright."  
"Yamato, these are Daisuke Motomiya, Miyako Inoue and Iori Hida."  
"Nice to meet you, guys."  
"Nice to meet you too."  
"I can't believe the lead singer of the Teenage Wolves is here!"  
"I didn't know you liked them, Miyako."  
"Well, not really. My sister likes them and I know the songs because of her. She has a friend who's crazy over them."  
"That's probably my sister." Daisuke said, embarrassedly.  
"I was telling them what Koushiro told me."  
"So you talked to him?"  
"Yes, I did. He…"  
"I'm sorry." Yamato interrupted. "But can we go to the Digital World now? I really need to see Gabumon."  
"Of course! I'm sorry, brother."  
"Digital Gate, open!"

Sora was sitting in a chair while she waited for Taichi. She was reading a book for the Literature class.  
"How I hate staying in line to get food." The brunette complained as he sat down.  
"You shouldn't go play football before eating. You'd go faster if you came right away."  
"Aren't you going to eat?"  
"I already have." The red haired girl closed the book. "I didn't see Yamato around, did you?  
"Now that you mentioned it, I didn't either. He doesn't skip extras classes very often, especially when it's Literature."  
"That's true. Do you think something happened?"  
"It might." Taichi paused. "What do you guys see in Literature anyway? You and he became so alike in the past few years. You look like a couple sometimes."  
Sora felt her cheeks burn and her face heat up, becoming bright red. She needed to think of something to snap at him but she was taken so off guard she couldn't come up with anything. She thanked god when she heard Koushiro's voice because Taichi dropped the subject and turned to their friend.  
"Hey, Koushiro."  
"Hey guys!"  
"You seem to be in a hurry."  
"Have you seen Yamato?"  
"We think he left school at the usual time."  
"Why? Did something happen?"  
"Tentomon told me he saw a bunch of Gazimon attack Gabumon. They were controlled by the Digimon Emperor."  
"What?"  
"I think that's why he was so quiet yesterday. He knew it already."  
"I don't get it."  
"He must have received a sign or something. We all know he's only this quiet when something really bad happened to him or to someone next to her."  
"Do you think he went to the Digital World?"  
"It's likely. If Gabumon is actually in danger, he must have asked Takeru to open the gate for him.  
"We should go after him."  
Taichi started running away towards the other building.  
"Taichi, wait!"  
"We need to help Yamato, Sora." He stopped running and looked at her and Koushiro.  
The two red haired people exchanged glances and nodded to each other. They looked at the brunette again and ran towards him. Taichi started running again when they reached him.

Yamato and the other arrived in the Digital World and immediately started their search for Gabumon. The sign on his digivice was getting stronger and stronger.  
"He must be somewhere over here."  
"We can have a better view if we look from the sky." Takeru grabbed his D-3 and his D-terminal and looked at his partner. "Are you read, Patamon?"  
"Yes!"  
"Digimental Up!"

**Patamon armor-evolve to… Pegasmon, the Ascending Hope.**

The blonde climbed on his brother's digimon and they flew high enough to locate Yamato's partner. The basketball player saw what looked like a stadium. He spotted the Digimon Emperor torturing some Gazimon.  
"Takeru, did you see anything?" Hikari yelled.  
"The Emperor is in action right now."  
"What?"  
"He's torturing more digimon."  
"Unbelievable!"  
"We need to stop him now."  
"Takeru, let's go. Maybe Gabumon is there."  
"Alright." He looked down. "I'm going first. Get ready to fight."  
"Okay."  
Hikari, Daisuke, Miyako and Iori turned to their partners, with their D-3 and D-terminal in hands.  
"Digimental Up!"

**Plotmon armor-evolve to… Nefertimon, the Shining Light.**

**V-mon armor-evolve to… Skydramon, the Power of Strength!**

**Hawkmon armor-evolve to… Kabukimon, the Leaves of Tenderness.**

**Armadimon armor-evolve to… HoneyBeemon, the Strength of Royalty.**

Hikari and Nefertimon soon reached Takeru, Yamato and Pegasmon, while Daisuke, Miyako and Iori ran to where the Digimon Emperor was.  
"Stop it!"  
The blue haired boy looked up and saw some of the kids coming to his direction. He then looked down and spotted the rest coming through the ground. He gave a disdained laugh.  
"You can't torture these digimon!"  
"Mind your own business! Of course I can."  
"No, you can't! Skydramon!"  
**"Fire Rocket!"  
****"Tempest Wing!"  
****"Gold Rush!"  
****"Shooting Star!"  
****"Rosetta Stone!"  
**"You really think these weak attacks will defeat me? You'll need way more than that."  
"Yamato!"  
The rockstar looked around, trying to see where the voice was coming from. "Gabumon!"  
"Where is he?" Takeru asked.  
"Over here." The digimon waved his hand.  
"What happened to you?" Yamato ran to the cage his partner was.  
"I refused to obey him so Digimon Emperor captured me. I tried running away but he sent a whole army after me. They were a level above mine and I couldn't evolve, so here I am."  
"What? He tried to control you?"  
"We need to get him out of here, Yamato."  
"I know." He stood up and looked at the Emperor. "Get him out now!"  
"You really think I will do it? He confronted me, so he got what he deserved."  
"Say that again!" Yamato closed his fists and started walking towards the guy. Takeru held him back. "Let me go, Takeru."  
"No. You don't fight anymore, remember?"  
"He captured Gabumon!"  
"I know. We're gonna find a way to set him free."  
"No, you won't." The Emperor hissed. "I'm going to turn him into a slave."  
"Don't you dare!" The blonde yelled. "Don't go near my digimon."  
"Don't tell me what to do! I tell you what to do. Now, get out before I ask my arm to attack you and your friends."  
"You know we have our army too." Daisuke said.  
"You call that an army?" The blue haired boy pointed at the digimon and laughed. "You couldn't defeat me last time, what makes you think you can now?"  
"You were just luck. It won't happen again."  
"Wanna bet? Come out, Leomon!"  
"What?" Yamato and Takeru said together.  
"Leomon?"  
"He was a friend of ours during our first adventure. You didn't get to see him, but he helped us a lot."  
"So he's good then?"  
"I don't think so." The boy with the goggles was the one who replied. "He has a dark wing."  
"A what?"  
"A dark wing." The Emperor repeated. "I'm using those to control digimon."  
"Like hell you are! Pegasmon!"  
"**Needle Rain!"  
**"There's gotta be something that stops him from controlling digimon over here."  
The kids started looking around for it while their partners tried to defeat Leomon.

Sora, Taichi and Koushiro were standing in front of the computer, with their digivices in hand.  
"I should have known this." Koushiro sighed in frustration.  
"You're such a genius, Taichi." The girl mocked. "How come you didn't realize our digivices couldn't open the portal?  
"Hey, you had no idea either! So don't blame me."  
"Yeah, but it was your idea!"  
"Stop fighting you two! We need to find a way to go to the Digital World."  
"Maybe we should e-mail Hikari and ask her to come open it for us?"  
"That's a good idea!" The computer expert sat in front of the computer and started writing the e-mail.  
"It sucks we can't go to the Digital World with our digivices."  
"There's nothing we can do, unfortunately."  
"Digital Gate, open!"  
"Taichi, what are you doing?"  
"I'm trying to get the portal to open."  
"We already said it won't open with our digivices."  
"Takeru and Hikari can open it with theirs."  
"But it's different, Taichi. They are part of the new group, whereas we aren't."  
"This is ridiculous." He complained. "So everytime we want to go there we're going to ask one of them to open it for us?"  
"That's right." Koushiro said. "But not only that. They will have to be with us while we're there, to open the portal from the Digital World."  
"If they can't go, we can't either." The brunette walked to the window. "I feel pretty useless now."  
"I know how you feel." Sora said with a sigh. "I feel like that too. It's like we can't do anything to help."  
"I understand you two are frustrated, I am too. But complaining about it won't make things better."  
"We can't be optimistic about Koushiro. The situation is serious. What if that guy decided to control Agumon or Tentomon and we don't get there in time to stop it?"  
"You think he's capable of such thing?"  
"I wouldn't doubt it. He might as well do it."  
"But Taichi, we can't keep an eye in the Digital World all day."  
"True, but we can bring our digimon here."  
"I'm not sure that will work."  
"Why not? They have been here before."  
"Yes, but they only stayed for one day. Back then one day here meant one year there. Now the time is the same for both words."  
"So you're saying they can't stay here for much time."  
"I'm not positive yet, but I suppose so."  
"That sucks."  
"All we can do is what for them to come back now."  
Taichi and Sora sat down next to Koushiro and waited for their friends.

"I got an e-mail from Koushiro!" Hikari said.  
"What does it say?"  
"He wants to know if Gabumon is okay. Tentomon told him he was attacked by a bunch of Gazimon."  
"Tell him he's fine. Nothing major happened."  
"Look over there!"  
Everyone turned to where Iori was pointing and saw a black tower. The Digimon Emperor gave an evil laugh.  
"So you found out about my secret."  
"What is that?"  
"I guess it's what keeps the digimon from evolving."  
"That's what we need to destroy then."  
"Hikari and I will do that. You three stay here and try to find a way to get Gabumon out of that cage.  
"Alright."  
"HoneyBeemon can do that." Iori said. "Focus on the Emperor."  
"We're here to help!" A voice could be heard from afar.  
Everyone turned around and saw Agumon running towards them, along with Piyomon and Tentomon.  
"Koushiro asked me to find Agumon and Piyomon and come help you."  
"Every help is appreciated. Thanks guys."  
"Gabumon, step back." The youngest kid said.  
**"Gold Rush!"  
****"Baby Thunder!"  
****"Pepper Breath!"  
****"Spiral Twister!"  
**With all these attacks, the bars of the cage were easily destroyed and the digimon was set free.  
"Yamato!"  
"I'm sorry I didn't come to rescue you sooner." The blonde knelt down in front of his partner.  
"That's okay. You came when you could. I know you have a life outside this world."  
"Gabumon."  
"The girls destroyed the tower." Takeru said.  
"Let's try evolving to see if it works."  
Yamato grabbed his digivice and pointed it towards Gabumon. A light came out of the artifact's screen, surprising Daisuke and Iori. The brothers were surprised too, but a smile rose on their faces.

**Gabumon evolve to… Garurumon!**

"It worked!"  
"Yamato, I wanna be responsible for this area. I'm gonna make sure the Emperor don't try to torture any digimon here."  
"Sure. But don't hesitate on telling me if something's wrong okay?"  
"Deal."  
"Let's go back, guys."

Sora and Koushiro were annoyed with waiting for the group to return and Taichi's stubbornness.  
"Taichi, we said it won't open." The girl said frustrated. "Give it up already."  
"It has to, Sora." He insisted. "Hey, it opened!"  
"What?" They both yelled together and ran to the computer.  
"See? I knew my insistence wouldn't be for nothing."  
"I have to admit you're right in this one."  
"It didn't open because of you, Taichi. It opened because they are coming back."  
"What? Oh come on!"  
"I knew it was too good to be true."  
"Hey guys!" Daisuke's voice could be heard in the room.  
"Let's step back." Koushiro said. "I don't want to…"  
Before he could finish his line, the kids came out of the computer room and fell over Taichi, Sora and Koushiro.  
"…be fallen over." The red haired boy whispered under everybody else. "Could you all please get up and let me breathe, please?"

-  
Please read & review.


End file.
